


Doctor Who RPF: The desire of yourself

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Colepaldi, F/M, Falling In Love, Fiction, Friendship, Love, One Shot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Of course, after not seeing each other for a while, the joy is great when they can finally spend time together again. However, just this meeting seems to be the beginning of a change ... Or maybe just the beginning of the first step in the right direction. (Please note that this is a pure fiction and (with a few exceptions) has nothing to do with the real life of the actors.)





	Doctor Who RPF: The desire of yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Well, because the imagination knows no bounds. Since all my stories play in parallel universes, this story is, of course, just imagined.
> 
> If you do not like RPF (even I would never read some stories because they just do not talk to me), you do not have to read them.
> 
> I assure you that a direct violation of the actor is not intended and that I do not want to harm anyone. Everything written in the One Shot is pure fantasy on my part and has (almost) nothing to do with reality.
> 
> For everyone else ... have fun.
> 
> PS: Reviews and Kudos are always welcome, but are left to everyone's free choice.

Doctor Who RPF: The desire of yourself

September 2017 and December 2017

London/England/Europe

„Are you really here?“

She had not heard that voice, rough yet somehow gentle, for a while, since both had been busy over the past few months. So everyone would understand if they did not believe it.

Her best friend stood against one of the street lamps and smiled. She had missed that smile since leaving the series, though with a heavy heart.

„Why should not I be here?“ She asked him, or rather, wanted it, but found herself immediately above the ground again.

„I was afraid you would not come over after what I wrote in the last email," he said, whirling her around several times. For that reason alone, she was always surprised that someone of his age was not married. Of course there were a lot of rumors circulating around here.

They took a place in front of a bakery and immediately a young woman came and asked her what she wanted. After they had ordered, he leaned back as soon as they were alone again to pretend a casual atmosphere, although she looked at him that he was quite nervous.  
„I meant everything the way I wrote it. I miss you and now that I've decided to leave ... You know what Matt said when he said goodbye as the Doctor 'I'll always remember that I was the Doctor' ... I thought we could spend more time together again.“

She looked at him. That he would leave Doctor Who hurt, but every doctor had to face the moment of regeneration. Yet...  
„The fans will be very angry, you are always one of the biggest Whovians.“  
„Yes, I do and that's why my doctor has to go too. That's the way it is.“

Suddenly she flicked her finger and took something from her bag, which she handed to him.  
„That's me.“  
„Rather the doctor. A fan gave it to me a few weeks ago and asked me to pass it on to you. It's made from salt dough.“

Her drinks were brought and he turned the tiny figure in his hands, Clara hoping that he would not read the tiny writing on the ring on his left ring finger. Unfortunately, he discovered this.

„Doctor and Clara - Just Married 2015?“  
„Do not worry about it. Is wishful thinking of many fans.“  
Peter sighed and took a sip of his tea. He finally told her that he was several times before asking Steven and the other writers to take at least one kissing scene, but he kept refusing.  
No one would want to see that ... No matter how much he had fallen in love with her then.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Here he stood, staring like a jerk through the glass.  
He had known that she was beautiful, she had seen in pictures, but this took his breath away. But she was also a lot younger and he was an old man in his 50s (although he would probably contradict some of them).

He swallowed and entered the restaurant quietly. She did not look up from her book and he could watch her for a few minutes longer.  
„I do not want romance!", He had said so quickly that the book fell from her hand and he picked it up to play it back to her.

„Thank you. But how do you expect me to have a romance with you?“  
He smiled sheepishly and then apologized, explaining that he meant this between their characters and not themselves.  
„Well, your wife would probably something ...“  
„In fact, I'm not married at all. I wear the ring only, so I do not get stupid requests. By the way, I'm Peter.“  
„Jenna. Sit down, you make me pretty nervous.“  
„Thank you. As I said, I do not want anything to happen between Clara and the Doctor, the fans would not want to see it. And I would not mind if there were hints that exist between our characters' feelings.“

She looked at him for several minutes and finally nodded, agreeing with him. Relieved, he let out a breath.  
„You must be quite pleased to play the Doctor.“  
„Yes ... How do you know that I'm a fan myself? It's not like I'm going to do that great.“

She did not answer, because he had to be clear. As soon as it was proclaimed that he was the new doctor, of course, all the media had announced it.

„I should have thought of that“, he said only.  
„It's alright. Besides ... No, I'd rather keep that to myself, besides, it would just ruin our day.“

They talked for a while, until at last she had to leave and he said goodbye to her, even though it was difficult for him.  
„See you later on the set“, she said and he smiled slightly before she just walked away.  
And he could not help it, that he had inevitably fallen in love with her ...

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„Peter?“, She wiggled her hand over his face, but he did not react, so she lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

„I love you“, the words escaped before his brain could even make it, but she looked at him in shock.  
„That really makes me happy. It's just ... Peter, I like you too, but not the way you want it.“  
„Yes, I just wanted you to know. And yet I'm glad to finally have told you. It feels really liberating.“

After these words, he got up and left without another word.

„Is everything alright?“ The young saleswoman asked him as she came out to take the cups back.  
„Yes, it's okay“, she wiped her eyes, „I'd like to pay.“

After this was done, she set off on the way and yet could not get out of his head, what he had said to her. And he had not meant the words seriously. Who knew what was going on in his time? Maybe he was somewhere else, practicing for another role ...

The days and weeks passed, the contact broke down completely and both were busy again with their roles.

When the moment came when the last episode of the tenth/thirty-six series of Doctor Who was shot, Peter did not wonder for the first time whether he had ruined their friendship by confessing. He should have just shut up.

Anyway, now he was just about to shoot the last scenes. Of course, he had known that it would be painful. After all, the biggest dream of his life came true after all these years.

Probably some of his former classmates who once said to him that it was nonsense and should focus more on learning something "right" do not want to believe that his greatest desire for all these years came true.  
Only David himself had long cherished the same wish and finally had the luck to be the doctor.  
(Which was no wonder, since both are big Doctor Who fans.) 

His clothes, that of the Doctor, were torn and he felt how slowly the regeneration energy began. Of course, his doctor did not want to die, it was always as if something was lost by himself, but he was also aware that he had to face the fact.

His breath formed small clouds in the cold air and he thought of imagining that he was again ... He was alone for the third time. Only the War Doctor and the Tenth Doctor regenerated without assistance. And it felt weird.

Tears came into his eyes and he cried not only as a doctor, but also as himself.

„Doctor?“

He turned around so fast that the snow was whirled up. She was standing right in front of him. Although Steven told him that she could not be here in person, he suddenly saw her right in front of him.

Before he could think about it, he was in a few steps with her and pulled her into a deep kiss. And she returned him.

The "cut" in the background both ignored.  
„Why?" She asked him and he put his hands on her cheeks.  
„Because I love you. I love you, Jenna.“  
She shook her head. „You know it's not possible, Peter.“  
„Yes, it does. Jenna, I really love you, it's not just that way. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.“

She suddenly laughed when she realized how bizarre the whole situation was. He stood in front of her, his "disguise" indicating that he had barely escaped an explosion and yet he did not speak to her as the Doctor.

„You really mean it the way you said it. You are really serious.“

Instead of answering, he kissed her one more time before putting his forehead against hers.  
„I love you, I've done that since I saw you for the first time. And I will love you too when I'm not around anymore.“

She promised him that she would think about it.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

A year later, all the media announced that the Doctor had married his companion.

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> In the parallel world, they are now married ... In our world, life goes on just as normal.


End file.
